bemanifandomcom-20200214-history
DanceDanceRevolution 5thMIX
Songs 4. ABSOLUTE / dj TAKA 5. Abyss / dj TAKA 6. AFRONOVA PRIMEVAL / 8 bit 7. AGAINST ALL ODDS (Definitive MIX) / DEJA VU featuring TASMIN 8. B4U / NAOKI 9. B4U glorious style / NAOKI 10. BABY BABY GIMME YOUR LOVE / DIVAS 11. BE TOGETHER / NI-NI 12. BOOM BOOM DOLLAR (K.O.G G3 MIX) / King Kong & D. Jungle Girls 13. BOYS (EURO MIX) / smile. dk 14. BRILLIANT 2U / NAOKI 15. BROKEN MY HEART / NAOKI feat. PAULA TERRY 16. BUMBLE BEE / BAMBEE 17. BURNIN' THE FLOOR / NAOKI 18. butterfly / smile. dk 19. CAFE / D.D. SOUND 20. CAN'T STOP FALLIN' IN LOVE / NAOKI 21. CAN'T STOP FALLIN' IN LOVE (SPEED MIX) / NAOKI 22. CAPTAIN JACK (GRANDALE REMIX) / CAPTAIN JACK 23. CAT'S EYE (Ventura Mix) / E-ROTIC 24. CELEBRATE NITE / N.M.R. 25. CONGA FEELING / VIVIAN 26. DAM DARIRAM / JOGA 27. DAM DARIRAM (KCP MIX) / JOGA 28. DANCING ALL ALONE / smile. dk 29. DEAD END / N&S 30. DIVE / BeForU 31. DO ME (H.I.G.E.O. MIX) / MUSTACHE MEN 32. Don't Stop! ~AMD 2nd MIX~ / Dr. VIBE feat. JP Miles 33. DREAM A DREAM / CAPTAIN JACK 34. DROP OUT / NW260 35. DUB I DUB / ME & MY 36. DXY! / TaQ 37. DYNAMITE RAVE / NAOKI 38. DYNAMITE RAVE (Long ver.) / NAOKI 39. EAT YOU UP / ANGIE GOLD 40. ECSTASY / d-complex 41. Electro Tuned (the SubS mix) / TaQ 42. END OF THE CENTURY / NO. 9 43. era (nostalmix) / TaQ 44. FURUHATA'S THEME / C.J. Crew feat. Sedge 45. Get me in your sight ~AMD CANCUN MIX~ / SYMPHONIC DEFOGGERS with 1479 46. GIMME GIMME GIMME / E-ROTIC 47. GOTCHA (THE THEME FROM STARSKY & HUTCH) / ANDY G's MAGIC DISCO MACHINE 48. HAVE YOU NEVER BEEN MELLOW (MM GROOVIN MIX) / THE OLIVIA PROJECT 49. Healing Vision / DE-SIRE 50. HERO (HAPPY GRANDALE MIX) / PAPAYA 51. HERO (KCP DISCOTIQUE MIX) / PAPAYA 52. HIGHER / NM feat. SUNNY 53. Holic / TaQ 54. HOT LIMIT / JOHN DESIRE 55. HYPNØTIC CRISIS / BLUE DESTROYERS 56. HYSTERIA / NAOKI 190 57. I believe in miracles / HI-RISE 58. I Was The One / good-cool 59. IF YOU WERE HERE / JENNIFER 60. IF YOU WERE HERE (B4 ZA BEAT MIX) / JENNIFER 61. IN THE HEAT OF THE NIGHT / E-ROTIC 62. INSERTiON / NAOKI underground 63. IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE (Extended Remix) / TAVARES 64. KICK THE CAN / BUS STOP 65. La Senorita / CAPTAIN. T 66. LEADING CYBER / dj TAKA 67. Let the beat hit em! / Stone Bros. 68. Let's talk it over / SHIN Murayama feat. Argie Phine 69. LOVE AGAIN TONIGHT (For Melissa MIX) / NAOKI feat. PAULA TERRY 70. Lupin the 3rd '78 / VENTURA 71. LUV TO ME (AMD MIX) / DJ KAZU feat. tiger YAMATO 72. Make Your Move / good-cool feat. JP Miles 73. MOONLIGHT SHADOW (New Vocal Version) / MISSING HEART 74. MOVIN ON (Extended Moon Mix) / ELLEN GEE 75. Mr.T. (take me higher) / Risky Men feat. Asuka. M 76. MUSIC / HABEGALE 77. MY GENERATION (Fat Beat Mix) / CAPTAIN JACK 78. MY SUMMER LOVE / mitsu-O! with GEILA 79. NA-NA / BUS STOP 80. NEVER ENDING STORY / DJ-AC-DC 81. NEVER GONNA MAKE (FACTORY DANCE TEAM MIX) / MORGANA 82. never let you down / good-cool feat. JP Miles 83. NIGHT IN MOTION / CUBIC 22 84. NO LIMIT (RM Remix) / 2 UNLIMITED 85. ONE TWO (LITTLE BITCH) / BUS STOP 86. ONLY YOU / CAPTAIN JACK 87. OOPS!...I DID IT AGAIN (Fired Up MIX) / ROCHELLE 88. ORION. 78 (AMeuro-MIX) / RE-VENGE 89. PARANOiA ETERNAL / STM 200 90. PARANOIA EVOLUTION / 200 91. PARANOiA MAX ~DIRTY MIX~ / 190 92. PETIT LOVE / smile. dk 93. PINK DINOSAUR / PAPAYA 94. Radical Faith / TaQ 95. Remember You / NM feat. Julie 96. RHYTHM AND POLICE (K.O.G G3 Mix) / C.J. CREW feat. CHRISTIAN D 97. RIGHT NOW / ATOMIC KITTEN 98. SEXY PLANET / Crystal Aliens 99. SHAKE YOUR BOOTY / KC & THE SUNSHINE BAND 100. SHOOTING STAR / BANG 101. SKY HIGH / LUCYFER 102. STILL IN MY HEART / NAOKI 103. Stomp to my beat / JS16 104. SUPER STAR / D.J. RICH feat. Tail Bros. 105. SWING IT / BUS STOP 106. SYNCHRONIZED LOVE (Red Monster Hyper Mix) / JOE RINOIE 107. TEST MY BEST / E-ROTIC 108. THE 7 JUMP / KEN D 109. THE CUBE / DJ SUWAMI 110. THE TWIST (Double Pump MIX) / LIBERTY ALL STAZ 111. THEME FROM ENTER THE DRAGON ~Revival 2001 MIX~ / B3-PROJECT 112. TRIBAL DANCE (Almighty Mix) / 2 UNLIMITED 113. TRIP MACHINE CLIMAX / DE-SIRE 114. WALKIE TALKIE / King Kong & D. Jungle Girls 115. WILD RUSH / FACTOR-X 116. WONDA (SPEED K MIX) / MM 117. XANADU / THE OLIVIA PROJECT 118. Young Forever / Rebecca 119. おどるポンポコリン / CAPTAIN JACK 120. サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ / Togo Project feat. Sana 121. 祭 JAPAN / RE-VENGE 122. ロマンスの神様 / JUDY CRYSTAL